Danse avec moi
by Mangaga-and-co
Summary: La danse est une cage où l'on apprend l'oiseau. Hinata et sa meilleure amie Sakura sont inscrites à la prestigieuse Konoah Dance School et vont vivre des aventures qui détermineront le reste de leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~ Brouhaha~~~~

Hinata: Sakura

Sakura : Hinata ! Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

Hinata: Su-super et toi ?

Sakura: Pareil !

Et voilà. Une nouvelle année commence pour nous. Moi et Hinata avons réussi à intégrer la Konoah Art School. Une école où nous étudions les différents arts tels que la danse le chant ou le stylisme. Nous avons quand même des cours "normaux" T.T mais que le matin. Mais ce qui va faire de cette année encore plus spéciale c'est que le lycée oblige ses élèves d'être internés pour étudier 24/24.

La fin du discours du principal approche. A vrai dire nous n'avons pas vraiment écouté, nous avons préféré regarder enfin maté quoi 8/8.

Hinata me serra la main en espérant qu'on soit dans la même classe.

_"Sakura Haruno"_

_Mon pouls s'accélère. Je monte les marches pour rejoindre ma classe. Surtout ne TOMBE PAS ! _

_Mes battements de coeur s'apaise quand le nom d'Hinata est prononcé. YEAAH ! On est ensemble !_

Notre professeur principal s'appelle Kakashi Hatake. (Un gros pervers selon les 3eme année )

Kakashi: Je serai votre professeur principal durant toute votre scolarité. Sachez que vous entrez dans un monde impitoyable alors au moindre faux pas : BANG -Il fait style de se tirer une balle dans la tête-

Toute la classe: ToT

Kakashi: Non je rigole ) - Une semaine d'exclusion/inclusion

TLC: ToT"

Kakashi: Alors faisons connaissance :

-Temari

- Hi-hinata

-Shikamaru

-Ino

-Rock Lee

- GROS BLANC -

-Sasuke

-Ten-Ten

-Neji

-Naruto

-Et moi c'est Sakura !

Sasuke: Hn... ~Murmure~ Barbamama plutôt !

Sakura: Pardon ?!

Sasuke: Hn

Non mais il se croit où celui là ?! Avec son ton supérieur et ses petites manières ! Pff ça me met hors de moi ces gens là !

Et la journée passa...

Hinata et moi montons dans nos chambres respectives quand nous voyons un groupe de danseurs et une foule immense ,de filles essentiellement, regroupée autour d'eux. C'était l'élite de la Konoah Art School nommée L'Akatsuki : Kakashi nous en avez parlé. Ce qui rend ces danseurs encore plus spécial à mes yeux c'est que mon frère, Sasori en fait parti. Ce mec est un gros crâneur mais j' admire ses talents de danseur et sa beauté (mon point commun avec lui (; ). Mon frère et son groupe dansait la choré de Beast sur Shock ( watch?v=eGmoPFtYBXE&feature=related) . AMAZING *_*

...= Hiiiiiiiii ! Ils sont trop BEAUX !

...= You're so sexy Itachiiiiiiiii !

Sasuke= Hn. Pitoyable !

Il m'énerve vraiment ce mec d'où il se permet d'insulter une beauté pareille (note de l'auteur: Sakura ne sait pas qu'ils sont frères)

Hinata= Euh Sakura on peut y aller s'il te plaît ?

Sakura= Euh oui oui bien sur (J'ai envie de rester moi :'( )

Hinata inséra sa clef dans sa serrure avec un moment d'hésitation .

Sakura= Ça va ?

Hinata= Oui je suis juste TRÈS fatiguée.

Sakura= Ok à demain...

Bizarre le comportement d'Hinata...

**Fin du premier chapitre **

_Si vous avez des remarques allez y commentez !_

_Si vous avez des envies particulières pour la fic', commentez aussi !_

_Si vous voulez être prévenu(e) de la publication du deuxième chapitre; contactez-moi !_

_Et si vous voulez savoir ce qu'Hinata cache : attendez le deuxième chapitre !_


	2. Chapter 2

~~Hinata~  
Mais pourquoi il est là lui ? En plus il fait parti de l'élite! Ça recommence à faire mal...  
Mais en même temps il te l'avait dit qu'il était ici alors pourquoi es tu venue ? Eh mais ! J'espère au moins qu'il n'a pas vu que je le regardais. Glups... Arrête de penser au pire ! Bon alors: appeler Neji ! Alors mon portable *cherche cherche*... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Je l'ai prêter à Sakura ! Vais-je le rechercher ? OH puis zut on verra ça demain en attendant Zzzzzzzz...

~Sakura~  
Bizarre le comportement d'Hinata tout à l'heure. Elle ne bégayait plus mais elle paraissait hésitante_ BZZZ _ Oh mon portable sonne. Ah ce n'est pas le mien. celui d'Hinata alors ?  
_Bzz vous avez un nouveau SMS du XXX _  
Je regarde ou je regarde pas ? Regarde, regarde pas... Non ça serait salaud...En même temps c'est ma meilleure amie elle peut tout me dire. Non je le fais pas ça serait salaud.  
_Oups ! J'aurai pas dû regarder :/ Bon je fais quoi ? Je vais aller lui rendre son télèphone._  
Je sortis de ma chambre. Dans le couloir L'Akatsuki était là. Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Konan, Pein et mon crétin de frère était justement devant la porte d'Hinata. Tant pis portable d'Hinata à la main: je fonce ! Je baisse le regard et j'y vais. Courage Saku !

Pouf !

_...=_ Eh tu pourrais faire attention quand tu marches Barbamama !

Et merde! Je relève mon joli minois et voit ...Sasuke qui se dresse devant moi. QUOI ? Qu'es ce qu'il fout là lui ? Mon coeur bat de plus en plus fort: la haine sans doute.

Sasuke= Eh oh j'te parle là ! Tu pourrais t'excuser d'avoir percuter mon magnifique torse !  
Sakura= Pardon crâne d'oeuf je voudrais passer.

Sasuke= QUOI ? UN CRANE D'OEUF MOI ! TU FERAIS BIEN DE...

Sasori=Woo Sasuke t'oublie pas que c'est ma soeur alors bas les pattes...

**(Bah enfin qu'il se manifeste celui-là (-_-)**

Itachi= Mais oui frérot Saso a raison: pas de violence aux filles

**QUOIIIII ? Ils sont frères Itachi et Sasuke. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi différent ? Quoique Sasuke n'est pas mal dans son genre non plus. Au fur et à mesure que je pensais Itachi se rapprocha de moi de façon à ce que nos nez soit collés.**

Itachi= N'est ce pas Princesssse ?

Sakura= Hein euh oui _(for intérieur de Sakura: Putain le beau gosse ! Pire tu meurs *O*)_

Sasori= Hum, hum... Bas les pattes Itachi !

_Itachi s'éloigna peu à peu de moi (NOOOOOOOOON ! Reste :'( )_

Itachi= Plus tard Princesse quand Saso ne sera pas là...

Sasuke= Hn

Tobi= Roo c'est meugnon Sasuke rougit !

_Sasuke lui lance un regard glacial._

Tobi= Tobi is a goob boy. Glups quel regard terrifiant

Pein qui enlaçait Konan= C'est pas que je m'emmerde mais Orochimaru va nous attendre

Sasori= A plus soeurette !

Itachi= A la prochaine Princesse...

Sasori= -_-'

Quand ils partirent je ne remarqua pas le regard froid et indifférent que me lança Deidara.  
*Dans les étoiles*  
Qu'es ce que je faisais là moi ? Ah oui le portable d'Hinata ! ... AAAAAA ! Je l'ai plus !

**Fin du deuxième chapitre **

Avez vous aimez ?  
_Si vous avez des remarques allez y commentez !_  
_Si vous avez des envies particulières pour la fic', commentez aussi !_


	3. Chapter 3

~Sakura~  
Et merde! Le portable d'Hinata !Je cherche dans mes poches, il n'y est pas. Par terre non plus. Je ne le vois nulle part :/ Raaa ça se trouve c'est Itachi qui l'a pris. C'est vrai pourquoi me charmerai t-il ? Dans quel but ? Pendant que je réfléchissais je ne vis pas Deidara qui se dressait au bout du couloir et me regardait...

~Deidara~  
Ouh là ?! Il y en a qui vont pas bien ici! Je regarde cette fille aux cheveux rose qui tâte ses poches et le sol. Peut être qu'elle cherche ça ? *Il sort le téléphone d'Hinata de sa poche* Peut être que c'est son téléphone ? Allons la voir.

Deidara= Hey cheveux rose.

Sakura= Hn ?

Deidara= T'es en 1er année ?

Sakura= Oui

Deidara= Il est passé 22h: tu devrais être dans ta chambre.

Sakura= Non il faut que je le retrouve !

Deidara= Retrouver quoi ? (COINCEE! MOUAHAH !)

Sakura= Euh le téléphone d'Hinata.

HEIN ? Pardon ? C'est le téléphone de cette fille ! Bon calme toi Deidara: fais comme si de rien était...

Deidara= Va. Tu chercheras demain matin.

Sakura= Euh oui... Euh merci

_Sakura rentre dans sa chambre_

PUTAIN ! Comment ça c'est son portable ?! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Quoique considère le comme une chance. Prends ton courage à deux mains. Je toque à la porte de sa chambre. Pas de réponses. Elle doit dormir...Attends tel que je la connais elle a oublier de fermer sa porte (-_-). BINGO ! Je rentre dans sa chambre et la voit endormie sur son tapis. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de se mettre au lit ! Je crois que je vais devoir le faire. Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle était toujours aussi légère.  
Trop fatigué pour rentrer dans ma chambre, j'enlève mon T-shirt et je m'endors avec elle

~Hinata~  
Raa j'ai mal à la tête. Putain se lever pour prendre une aspirine à 2h du mat' VDM- Je mis mon aspirine au fond de mon verre mis de l'eau. Je bus la moitié de mon verre avant de me rendre compte que Deidara était endormi torse nu dans mon lit... QUOIIIIII ?  
_°•__｡__°•__｡ __°•__｡__Ploc, ploc °•__｡__°•__｡__°•__｡_

Deidara= Itachi arrête tes conneries Hummm

Hinata= Bonjour! Non ce n'est pas Itachi mais Hinata qui t'emmerde bien profond et qui te verse une aspirine sur la tête

Deidara= Hein ?... AAAAA ma magnifique chevelure

Hinata=...

Deidara= Enfin bref comment ça va ? Très jolie ta nuisette.

HInata= Qu'es ce que tu fout là ?

Deidara= Eh bah moi ? Je suis venu te...

Hinata = Chut arrête ! Je peux pas en entendre davantage !

Deidara= Qu'es ce qui...

Elle l'embrassa. Lui assit sur son lit répondit à son baiser. Durant cet échange long et passionné, tout deux se souvenir..

***Flash Back***

_Hinata= Neji a-attends moi !_

_Neji= Dépêche-toi Hinata !_

_Ils faisaient du vélo dans la campagne de Konoah en plein mois de juillet. Personne n'était là à part eux deux enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait._

_...= NEJI !_

_Neji= HEY ! J'ARRIVE ! Hinata viens descend je vais te présenter à mes amis, Itachi et Deidara._

_Hinata le suivi. Ils saluèrent les deux garçons et firent les présentations. Itachi voulut voir le vélo de Neji. Deidara et Hinata restèrent tout les deux assis dans l'herbe. _

_Deidara= Donc toi c'est Hinata._

_Hinata= O-oui_

_Deidara= T'as de très beaux yeux..._

_._

_Hinata= Merci-ci_

_Neji= Eh Hinata ! On y va !_

_Deidara= A plus Mam'zelle._

_Deidara l'embrasse longuement sur la joue et Hinata partit. Elle se retourna pour le regarder une dernière fois. _

***Fin du flash back***

DRING ! DRING ! C'est enlacés l'un contre l'autre que le réveil les réveilla à 7h.  
Deidara= Bien dormi Mam'zelle ?

Hinata=...

Elle changea de place dans le lit et s'assit en dehors de la couverture face à lui.

Hinata= Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous cette nuit. Tu n'es jamais venu. On ne s'est jamais vus.

Deidara= T'inquiète pas pour ça Mam'zelle...

Et il l'embrassa. Après de longues minutes, Hinata mit un terme au baiser. Elle se leva et commença à mettre son uniforme pour descendre déjeuner. Deidara fit de même.  
Deidara= Tiens au fait ton téléphone.

Hinata= Comment tu l'as eu ?

Deidara= Tu le sauras tôt ou tard mon amour...

Hinata=...  
Elle noua sa cravate et déclara dos à Deidara pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir pleurer.

Hinata= Ne reviens plus ici. Que je ne vois plus tes pieds dans cette chambre. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, tout sauf comme la dernière fois.

Elle avait du mal à tenir de bout, ses jambes tremblaient. Deidara la prit dans ses bras.

Deidara= Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît mon coeur. Même si tu peux être très mignonne quand tu pleures, ne pleure pas devant moi : pas à cause de moi !

Sèche tes larmes on va devoir y aller...

Ils s'avancèrent, Hinata prit une grande inspiration.

Hinata= Maintenant nous ne sommes rien vis à vis de l'autre

Deidara=...

Ils ouvrirent la porte mais... Sakura était derrière

***Fin du troisième chapitre * **

Qu'a entendu Sakura ?  
Quel est le réel lien qui unit Hinata et Deidara ?

!ATTENTION ! Révélation dans le prochain chapitre!

Avez vous aimez ?  
_Si vous avez des remarques allez y commentez !_  
_Si vous avez des envies particulières pour la fic', commentez aussi !_


	4. Chapter 4

___9h30 cours de danse avec Kakashi sensei_

Kakashi= Yo !

TLC= Bonjour sensei !

Kakashi= Aujourd'hui on va faire les duos pour le spectacle de début d'année ! Et c'est moi qui choisit ! Mouahah j'adore faire ça !

TLC= ToT

Kakashi= Rock lee avec Ino, Ten-Ten et Neji, Shikamaru et [c=rgb(153,153,153)]Temari, Hinata avec Naruto et donc Sasuke et Sakura.

Ino= Moi avec ce...

Rock Lee= Bah quoi moi je suis content d'être avec toi !

Sakura=...

Sasuke=...

Temari= Je te préviens t'as intérêt à te bouger le cul !

Shikamaru= Ouais, ouais,... No stress.

Kakashi= Trêve de bavardages ! Vous avez carte blanche pour le choix de la musique et sinon c'est à vous d'imaginer la danse ! Voilà le planning de répartition de la salle. Vous avez quartier libre le reste du temps. Bon courage et à plus !

Sakura= On passe en dernier.

Sasuke=...

~Hinata~

Naruto= Eh t'as vu on est les premiers : on commence maintenant hé hé.

Hinata= O-oui j'ai v-vu.

Naruto= Ca te dit de faire notre choré sur Replay de Shinee ?

Hinata= O-oui si tu veux.

Naruto me fit un sourire des plus bakas. Au fur et à mesure qu'il me montrait et m'expliquait la choré je m'enfouissais dans mes pensées. A ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Peut-être m'aimait-il encore ? Pourquoi n'a t-il rien dit quand je lui ai dit de ne plus jamais revenir ? Mais quelque soit les raisons ce n'est plus possible...

~Sakura~

Je me promenais dans les couloirs, j'errais. Je réfléchissais à tout ce qui se passait : ce duo avec Sasuke et Hinata qui ne me parlait plus à cause de l'histoire de ce matin. Du bonheur quoi !  
...= Salut toi !

Sakura= Ah Itachi !

Itachi = Ma Princesse ne va pas bien ?

Sakura= Non !

Je me jeta pitoyablement dans ses bras. Il ne me repoussa pas. Au contraire ! Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et me murmura des mots tels que "Ca va aller" ou encore des "Ne t'inquiète pas : tout ira bien." Mais comment puis-je ne pas m'inquiéter ?! L'idée du duo avec ton frère me fait si mal qu'il me donne la nausée et je ne sais comment arranger le coup avec Hinata !

Itachi= Ca va aller.

Sakura= Merci.

~Sasuke~  
Punaise qu'es ce qu'elle fout Barmama ?! C'est notre tour dans 10 minutes c'est à nous. Peut être qu'elle est dans sa chambre. Je vais monter voir.  
Je monte à l'étage de sa chambre et là...

~Sakura~

Sasuke= BARBAMAMA !

Sasuke avançait vers nous comme une furie. Il me prit le poignet et m'arracha violemment des bras d'Itachi.

Sakura= Eh tu me fais mal !

Il ne relâcha pas pas pour autant son emprise.

Sasuke= C'est notre tour. Dépêche toi !

Itachi = Je vais devoir te laisser Princesse sinon je vais faire des jaloux

.  
Sasuke= Je ne suis pas jaloux.

Itachi= Mouais c'est ce qu'on verra.

Sasuke= Bon viens toi !

Sakura= O-oui.

Mon poignet me faisait souffrir et mes jambes tremblaient. J'étais chamboulée par ce qu'il Arrivée dans la salle de danse, je m'assis et tâta mon poignet. Il dû le remarquer.

Sasuke= T'as mal ?

Sakura= Parce que c'est maintenant que tu te soucies de ça ?!

Sasuke= Je n'en ai pas le droit ?

Sakura= T'as une musique préférée pour la danse ?

Sasuke=...

Sakura=...

Sasuke= Désolé si je t'ai fait mal.

Sakura= C'est un peu tard pour s'excuser...

Sasuke= C'est dejà mieux que jamais et crois moi ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

Sakura= Humpf. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Sasuke= Fait quoi ?

Sakura= Fait pas l'ignorant et répond-moi !

Sasuke=...

Sakura= Répond moi je te dis !

Sasuke=...

Sakura= Elle est si compliquée que ça la question ?

Sasuke= Je croyais qu'on était ici pour travailler ?

Sakura= RÉPOND MOI D'ABORD !

Sasuke= Calme toi déjà !

Sakura= MAIS JE SUIS CALME ! Alors répond moi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? POURQUOI ?

Je pleurais comme une madeleine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pleurais !  
Sasuke= Par jalousie peut-être.

Sakura = ?

Tandis que je pleurais il s'approcha de moi. Il nous poussa délicatement vers le mur de la salle de danse et là ... il m'embrassa...

***Fin du quatrièmr chapitre * **

Avez vous aimez ?  
_Si vous avez des remarques allez y commentez !_  
_Si vous avez des envies particulières pour la fic', commentez aussi !_


End file.
